I Choose To Love You
by Rha94line
Summary: Ketika kita harus memilih diantara seorang teman atau pacar, manakah yang lebih pantas untuk kita pilih? Persahabatan, atau cinta?


**Author says: **Well, cerita kali ini ga jauh beda dari fanfic-fanfic author yang sebelumnya, selalu mengangkat cerita tentang persahabatan dan cinta. Meskipun tema-nya mainstream, tapi author selalu berusaha untuk membuat setiap cerita berbeda feel-nya. So for now, please read and review! thanks!

~-0o0-~

**Title:** I Choose To Love You

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Comedy/School Life/Romance/Friendship

**Summary: **Ketika kita harus memilih diantara seorang teman atau pacar, manakah yang lebih pantas untuk kita pilih? Persahabatan, atau cinta?

**Main Characters:**

· Kim Jihoon

· Yoo Ara

· Shin Yoonjo

**Attention:**

· Karakter 'Kim Jihoon' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

· Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**I Choose To Love You**

**Part 1**

Pagi itu di kelas 3-B…

"Kim Jihoon!"

Jihoon sudah kenal betul suara itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, "Apa?" sahutnya ketika melihat Ara datang menghampirinya

"Nanti siang bantu aku mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris, ya? kau kan pintar bahasa Inggris…" pinta Ara

Jihoon mengendus kesal, "Hh! selalu saja memintaku mengerjakan PR-mu."

"Aku tidak memintamu mengerjakan PR-ku… aku hanya meminta bantuanmu saja koq, ya? ya? kau mau, kan?" Ara terus memaksa temannya itu  
Jihoon akhirnya menyerah dan setuju, "Iya! Datang saja ke rumahku nanti siang…"

"Eh, tapi… aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu, hari ini aku disuruh oleh eomma-ku untuk menjaga rumah, jadi kau saja yang datang ke rumahku, ya?"

"Anak yang satu ini! sudah meminta bantuan, lalu aku harus datang ke rumahmu juga… Menyebalkan sekali…"

"Ayolah… please~" Ara membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Jihoon

"Baiklah… kalau saja bukan teman baikku! Egh!" Jihoon menjitak kepala Ara

"Aw! sakit!" Ara membalasnya dengan mencubit tangan Jihoon

"Aya! Dasar anak yang satu ini!"

"Kau yang mulai… Eh, bell masuk sudah berbunyi… aku ke kelas dulu, ya?"

"Pergi saja sana!"

"Huh!" Ara membuang muka kemudian pergi

-Jihoon POV-

Aku dan Ara sudah berteman dari kecil, kami sudah sangat dekat seperti adik-kakak, dan aku senang berteman dengannya. Meskipun terkadang dia menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak…" sapa seongsaengnim

"Pagi!" sapa anak-anak

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, seongsaengnim ingin memberitahu kalian kalau kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo silahkan masuk…" seongsaengnim memanggil murid baru itu

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang bergelombang memasuki kelas.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa yeoja itu

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu…" kata seongsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseiyo… namaku Shin Yoonjo… senang bertemu dengan kalian…"

Dia yeoja yang sangat cantik…

"Baiklah, Yoonjo-sii… kau bisa duduk di—" seongsaengnim mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong, matanya terhenti di tempat duduk yang berada tepat di samping tempat dudukku saat ini. "Ah! Kau duduk di sebelah Ketua Kelas… Kim Jihoon!" "Iya seongsaengnim…" sahutku

"Kau akan duduk dengan Yoonjo…"

"Baiklah…"

"Silahkan, Yoonjo-sii…"

"Iya seongsaengnim…"

Yoonjo berjalan menghampiriku kemudian ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Annyeong, namaku Kim Jihoon… kau boleh memanggilku Jihoon…" aku memperkenalkan diri

"Annyeong… senang bertemu denganmu, Jihoon-sii…"

"Iya… senang bertemu denganmu juga~"

Aku sudah menyukainya walau baru berkenalan.

-Jihoon POV end-

**Part 2**

Jam pulang sekolah…

"Jihoon!" Ara berlari menghampiri Jihoon

"Hey… kau tahu tidak? Di kelasku ada murid baru…" kata Jihoon

"Benarkah? Yeoja atau namja?"

"Yeoja… dia duduk denganku… dan… dia sangat cantik!"

"Kau bisa jatuh cinta juga rupanya?"

"Kau jangan meledekku… aku serius… ah! Itu dia!" Jihoon menunjuk Yoonjo yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah

Jihoon mengajak Ara untuk mengampiri Yoonjo.

"Annyeonghaseiyo" sapa Jihoon sambil tersenyum pada Yoonjo

"Oh, Jihoon-sii annyeong~" sapa Yoonjo

"Belum pulang?"

"Belum… sedang menunggu jemputan…"

"Begitu, ya? Oh iya, perkenalkan… dia temanku…"

"Annyeonghaseiyo… aku Shin Yoonjo…"

Ara memperhatikan wajah Yoonjo, "Shin Yoonjo? Kau Shin Yoonjo? Kau—kau ingat aku tidak?! Aku Yoo Ara! Kau masih ingat, kan?" tanya Ara

"Ara?!" pekik Yoonjo, "Kau yang waktu itu sering bermain denganku waktu kita masih bertetangga di Daegu dulu, kan?" tanya Yoonjo

"Benar sekali! Aku tak menyangka kau akan pindah sekolah kesini… bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik… aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan satu sekolah denganmu."

Jihoon memandang aneh pada kedua yeoja itu. "Kalian…"

"Jihoon… dia ini sahabatku. Kami sering bermain bersama saat aku masih tinggal di Daegu." jelas Ara

"Ooohh… jadi kalian bersahabat juga?" tanya Jihoon

Ara mengangguk, "Iya…"

"Waah… bagus, kalau begitu!"

"Eh, jemputanku sudah datang, aku pulang dulu, ya? annyeong… sampai bertemu besok Ara, Jihoon…" Yoonjo berpamitan, kemudian ia masuk ke mobil jemputannya.

Sore itu setelah Jihoon dan Ara mengerjakan PR bersama, Ara menemani temannya itu bermain basket di taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Kau benar-benar bersahabat dengan Yoonjo?" tanya Jihoon sambil melempar bola ke ring

"Iya, dia teman mainku sejak kecil saat keluargaku masih tinggal di Daegu dulu…" jelas Ara

"Kalau begitu… aku bisa meminta bantuanmu, kan?"

"Apa?"

Jihoon menatap Ara, "Bantu aku mendekatinya…"

"Apa?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku menyukainya…" lalu Jihoon menghampiri Ara dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau mau kan membantu sahabatmu yang sedang jatuh cinta ini? Kau kan dekat dengannya… jadi kau pasti tahu segala tentangnya…"

"Emh… bagaimana, ya?"

"Ayolah… aku kan sering membantumu mengerjakan PR, sekarang kau yang membantuku mendekati Yoonjo… tolonglah~"

"hh… Iya… Iya… aku akan membantumu sebisaku!"

"Aiihh… kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" Jihoon mengacak rambut Ara

"Ya! jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!"

"Habisnya aku senang karena sahabatku mau membantuku!"

"Tapi aku hanya akan membantu sebisaku saja, ya?"

"Iya… yang penting sekarang, kau beritahu padaku semua tentang Shin Yoonjo, ok?"

"Iya… iya… Yoonjo itu suka pada namja yang humoris…"

"Aku humoris, kan?"

"Kau jelek!"

"Menyebalkan! Lalu?"

"Iya… lalu dia itu—"

Akhirnya Ara menceritakan semuanya tentang Yoonjo pada Jihoon.

**Part 3**

-Ara POV-

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Jihoon!" kuserukan namanya saat aku datang ke rumahnya siang itu.

"Aku di kamar!" sahutnya

Lantas aku pun masuk ke kamarnya…

"Hey, sedang apa?" tanyaku

Kulihat ia sedang mengancingkan bajunya.

"Aku sedang bersiap…" jawabnya sambil melempar senyum padaku

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku, mau ke rumah Yoonjo."

"Apa?"

"Iya, aku dan dia kan satu kelompok di pelajaran matematika. Jadi aku akan ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Oh… tadinya aku mau mengajakmu mengerjakan PR bersama…"

"Maaf Ara… tapi hari ini aku harus pergi. Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Yoonjo… hehehe…"

"Begitu, ya?"

"Aku pergi dulu, ya? annyeong! Eh, apa bajuku sudah rapih?"

"Iya… kau tampan…"

"Gomawo! aku pergi dulu…"

Dia berubah sejak mengenal Yoonjo, jujur saja aku cemburu, dia tak pernah tahu kalau aku lebih mengenalnya. Aku tak rela kalau dia menyukai yeoja lain, apa lagi yeoja itu adalah Yoonjo.

-Ara POV End-

Jihoon mengetuk pintu rumah Yoonjo. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun terbuka.

"Oppa, kau sudah datang?" sapa Yoonjo

"Tentu saja…" ucap Jihoon

Mereka berdua mulai mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Jadi… kau dan Ara juga bersahabat, ya?" Yoonjo memulai pembicaraan

"Iya… kami sudah bersahabat sejak Ara pindah ke Seoul dan menjadi tetanggaku. Kami sering bermain bersama dan satu sekolah sampai sekarang." kata Jihoon

"Ara memang baik, aku juga senang berteman dengannya…"

"Aku juga, tapi terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan! Hahaha~"

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?"

"Iya… dia sering memintaku mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggrisnya… awalnya aku hanya diminta untuk membantunya saja, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia menyuruhku untuk mengerjakannya…"

"Lucu sekali…"

"Memang… tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri… karena kami berdua sama-sama anak tunggal, jadi kami sudah seperti adik-kakak."

"Begitu ya…"

Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan asiknya. Lalu Jihoon melirik Yoonjo yang sedang membaca buku, kemudian ia menyentuh wajah yeoja itu dengan lembut. Yoonjo sedikit terkejut sekaligus merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon saat ini.

"Jihoon—"

"Kau… aku ingin jujur padamu…"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain, lama kelamaan tatapan mereka semakin dalam dan dalam…

Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan mengecup bibir yeoja yang berada di hadapannya itu.

**Part 4**

Satu minggu kemudian…

Ara datang ke rumah Jihoon.

"Jihoon, ini kan hari Minggu… bagaimana kalau kita menonton ke bioskop?" usul Ara

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu…" kata Jihoon sambil menyisir rambutnya

"Kenapa?"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, "Aku ada kencan hari ini…"

"A-apa? Kencan?"

"Iya… aku akan kencan dengan Shin Yoonjo!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau belum tahu, ya? hihihi… ternyata dia juga menyukaiku sejak pertama bertemu… bagus, bukan? Tanpa bantuanmu aku bisa mendapatkannya."

"Oh… iya… chukae…"

"Jadi menontonnya lain kali saja, ya? Aku harus pergi kencan dengan Yoonjo… ini kesempatan emas untukku… kau senang kan bila sahabatmu ini juga senang?"

"Ten-tentu saja…"

"Baiklah… aku pergi dulu, ya? annyeong… oh, bajuku sudah rapih, kan? Rambutku bagaimana?"

"Sudah pergi saja! Kau tampak sempurna!"

"Hehehe… ok! annyeong!"

"Iya… Iya! cepat! Yoonjo sudah menunggumu!"

"Baiklah…"

'Jadi… mereka sudah jadian? dan aku baru tahu sekarang? Aku terlambat… Jihoon sudah menjadi milik orang lain… Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini, namun aku benar-benar kecewa dengan kenyataan ini. Seharusnya aku bilang dari dulu kalau aku sangat menyukainya… tapi… aku sudah terlambat. Perasaanku ini sia-sia' Ara berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini…" Jihoon memberikan pujian pada yeoja yang sedang ia temui saat ini "Gomawo… Jadi, hari ini kita kemana?" tanya Yoonjo

"Kita… jalan-jalan ke taman, setelah itu makan siang, ok?"

"Baiklah…"

Jihoon menggenggam tangan Yoonjo, "Ayo…"

Sampailah mereka berdua di taman, kemudian Jihoon membeli Ice cream untuk dia makan bersama Yoonjo di bangku taman.

"Terimakasih… aku sangat suka ice cream…" kata Yoonjo tetap dengan senyuman manisnya

"Aku juga suka, dan lebih enak kalau makan ice cream denganmu…" kata Jihoon

"Kau pandai berkata-kata, ya?"

"Hihihi… karena kau manis… ice cream ini terasa lebih manis bila memakannya sambil melihat wajahmu."

"Dasar… kau ini…"

Mereka tertawa bersama dan menikmati kencan pertama mereka.

**Part 5**

Malam itu Jihoon saja baru pulang, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Ara sedang duduk di taman yang berada di samping rumah mereka.

"Hey!" sapa Jihoon menyapa Ara. Kemudian ia menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey… bagaimana kencannya?" tanya Ara

Jihoon langsung tersenyum simpul, "Menyenangkan dan… sukses!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu…"

"Kau hari ini tidak pergi kemana-mana? Padahal ini kan weekend…"

"Tadinya kan aku akan mengajakmu ke bioskop, tapi karena kau harus kencan… akhirnya aku pergi dengan orang lain."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Umh… aku… aku pergi dengan namjachinguku!"

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah punya namjachingu? Hahaha… memangnya ada namja yang menyukaimu?"

"Jangan meledekku! Aku sudah pacaran dengannya minggu lalu…"

"Kau serius? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku bilang padamu?"

"Kalau kau bilang padaku… kita bisa double date… aku dengan Yoonjo… dan kau dengan namjachingumu itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Umh… aku tidak akan menyebutkan namanya!"

"Kenapa? ayolah… aku ingin tahu~"

"Ah! aku baru ingat kalau aku disuruh eomma-ku untuk memasak makan malam! Aku pulang dulu, ya?" Ara beranjak pergi dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hey! Siapa nama namjachingumu?!"

"Lain kali saja aku memberi tahumu!"

-Ara POV-

Pagi ini aku menunggu Jihoon untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama, tapi…

"Jadi… Jihoon sudah berangkat duluan?" tanyaku saat eomma-nya Jihoon bilang kalau Jihoon sudah berangkat sekolah

"Iya… sepertinya dia terburu-buru, tidak biasanya dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali… biasanya dia sarapan sambil menunggumu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku berangkat dulu, imo…"

"Iya, hati-hati~"

Kenapa, ya? biasanya dia selalu menungguku untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama, tapi hari ini…

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah.

"Hey! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi pagi?" tanyaku saat bertemu dengannya di kantin

"Maaf… aku tadi berangkat bersama Yoonjo… jadi, aku tidak sempat bilang padamu kalau aku berangkat duluan." jawabnya

"Begitu ya… baiklah…"

"Kau tidak marah, kan?"

"Tidak…"

"Oppa, annyeong… oh, Ara-sii annyeong~" sapa Yoonjo pada kami berdua

"Annyeong…" Jihoon membalas sapaannya dengan ramah, kemudian ia merangkul Yoonjo

Jujur saja hatiku terasa sesak dan sakit ketika melihat mereka bersama. Aku sangat ingin Jihoon tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi… aku tak bisa melakukan apapun…

"Aku… harus ke kelas." kataku sambil menahan tangis karena aku terlalu cemburu melihat kebersamaan mereka berdua.

"Nanti pulang sekolah bersama kami, ya!" kata Jihoon

Aku berusaha untuk terus berjalan ke kelasku tanpa menghiraukannya.

-Ara POV End-

**Part 6**

-Jihoon POV-

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Ara, di sekolah pun tidak… aku datang ke rumahnya pun dia tidak ada.

Aku pergi ke taman di dekat rumahku, dan secara kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di sana.

"Hey… kau… aku mencarimu dari kemarin, baru bertemu sekarang…" aku menghampirinya dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau kemana saja? Di sekolah pun aku tidak melihatmu…"

Ara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, "Geulae? Justru aku yang tidak pernah melihatmu sejak kau sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri!"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Oh iya… aku masih penasaran, siapa namjachingumu itu? Kau janji kan akan memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Hey hey… aku ini sahabatmu, masa kau merahasiakan tentang namjachingumu padaku, aku saja tidak…"

"Tidak penting kau mengetahuinya…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kau tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini padaku… apa aku punya salah padamu?"

"Kau tidak punya salah apapun padaku… hanya saja kau-" Ara menggantungkan kata-katanya

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau… tidak pernah tahu yang sebenarnya—" Ara kembali membuatku penasaran dengan menggantungkan perkataannya

"Apa? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu soal ini… aku tidak ingin semuanya jadi berantakan…"

"Kenapa? Cerita saja padaku… aku temanmu. Kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan padaku…"

"Tidak… aku takut kalau ini hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu… dan untuk yeojachingumu itu…"

"Siapa? Yoonjo? Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami? Ara-yah… bicara padaku…"

Ara terdiam, kemudian ia berdiri lalu beranjak pergi. Dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya.

"Kau jangan membisu seperti ini… aku tidak ingin ada masalah diantara kita, apalagi ini berkaitan dengan Yoonjo…" kataku. Lalu aku berdiri dan menatapnya.

"Kau—" tiba-tiba Ara menitikan air mata

Tentu saja ini membuatku semakin bingung, "Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau menangis? Aahh~ jangan menangis! tolonglah~ beritahu aku kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mencintai yeoja lain?"

"Apa?"

"Kim Jihoon! Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku cemburu melihatmu dengan yeoja lain! Aku mencintaimu! Mengerti?!"

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar ini. Ara… menyukaiku?

"Apa? Kau— Ya! Yoo Ara… kau tahu kan kalau kita ini bersahabat? Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Bukankah kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

"Aku berbohong soal itu! Aku tidak pernah punya namjachingu karena aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat menyukaimu dari dulu! Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya karena kau pasti akan menganggap kalau aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat… kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah punya Yoonjo?!"

Aku tahu… tapi seharusnya kau tahu siapa yang lebih mengenalmu dan siapa yang lebih kau kenal!"

Ara menundukan kepalanya kemudian pergi.

"YA! YOO AHRA!"

Apa yang harusku lakukan?

-Jihoon POV end-

**Part 7**

Hari ini hari libur sekolah, Jihoon menemui Yoonjo di rumahnya dengan maksud untuk menceritakan apa yang Ara katakan padanya waktu itu. Walau sebenarnya ia takut Yoonjo akan salah paham tentang perasaan Ara, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yoonjo-sii… sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu… tapi, aku tidak ingin kau membenci siapapun…" kata Jihoon

"Apa maksdmu, oppa? Siapa yang akan aku benci?" tanya Yoonjo

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu… tapi, jika tak kuceritakan, aku takut kau salah paham nantinya."

"Ceritakan saja, oppa… aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."

"Ini… tentangku dan Ara."

"Memangnya Ara kenapa? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini hubunganku dengannya renggang. Dia… membenciku."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian bersahabat? Apa kalian punya masalah?"

"Masalahnya, tentang perasaan yang tak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya, tapi jujur saja aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui tentang hal ini."

"Oppa, biacaralah… jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Ternyata selama ini… dia menyukaiku dan cemburu pada hubungan kita."

"Apa? Jadi karena itu hubungan kalian renggang? Dia cemburu padaku?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Awalnya kupikir kalau dia hanya bercanda tentang ucapannya itu, namun setelah itu aku menyadari kalau perkataannya benar-benar serius."

"La-lalu… lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu… terhadapnya?"

"Aku… aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, bahkan saudara. Kuharap kau tidak membencinya karena dia menyukaiku."

"Kenapa aku harus membencinya? Aku bahkan tak punya alasan untuk membencinya. Aku tidak ingin hubunganmu dengannya menjadi renggang. Ini semua pasti karena kehadiranku…"

"Anio! ini bukan salahmu… aku tidak menyalahkanmu…"

"Oppa, aku rasa kau akan lebih bahagia dengan orang yang lebih mengenalmu dibandingkan aku yang baru mengenalmu…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku… ingin melihatmu bahagia bersamanya."

"Kau—"

"Hubungan kita, sampai di sini saja, ya?"

"Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu, kita saling mencintai, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Kita bilang saja pada Ara-"

"Aku memang mencintaimu oppa… tapi menurutku persahabatan jauh lebih penting daripada cinta. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatmu itu, bukan?"

"Iya tapi-"

Lalu Yoonjo membelai lembut wajah Jihoon, "Cinta lebih mudah dicari dibandingkan persahabatan. Percayalah padaku kalau kau akan lebih bahagia bersama Ara. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menyayangimu."

Jihoon menggenggam tangan Yoonjo yang membelai wajahnya, "Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Ara, aku hanya mencintaimu saja."

"Aku tahu… tapi kau tahu kan pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta akan datang karena terbiasa? Dan tidak aneh bila sahabat menjadi cinta, itu sudah banyak terjadi."

"Ta-tapi— tapi… bagaimana denganmu?" Jihoon menatap Yoonjo dalam-dalam

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah… Aku rela melepasmu demi persahabatanmu dengan Ara, demi persahabatanku dengannya juga. Percayalah kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, dan aku bahagia karena mencintaimu dan dicintai olehmu. Aku tak akan pernah menyesali perasaan ini."

Jihoon memeluk Yoonjo dengan erat.

"Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae, oppa…"

'Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Yoonjo, tapi…'

**Part 8**

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

"Yoonjo! Lemparkan bolanya padaku!" seru Ara

"Anio! Kau harus merebutnya dariku, Ara!" Yoonjo hendak melempar bolanya ke ring, namun Jihoon menghadangnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memasukannya ke ring!" kata Jihoon

"Aaahh… kau curang, oppa!"

Jihoon merebut bola dari tangan Yoonjo dan mengopernya ke Ara, "Ara! tangkap!"

"Terimakasih…" kata Ara

"Kalian curang!" kata Yoonjo

"Kenapa? Kami tidak curang tahu…" kata Jihoon

"Jihoon, jangan begitu… nanti adik kecilku ini menangis…" kata Ara

"Enak saja! Aku tidak cengeng tahu!" bantah Yoonjo

"Jangan menangis…" Jihoon meledek Yoonjo sambil merangkulnya

"Oppa, jangan menggodaku terus! Menyebalkan~" gerutu Yoonjo

Ara tersenyum sambil menatap mereka berdua, "Kalian memang pasangan yang cocok, maaf ya karena dulu aku hampir membuat kalian berpisah."

Jihoon dan Yoonjo sama-sama tersenyum.

"Sudah, jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang, sudah tidak ada masalah lagi diantara kita, kan?" kata Jihoon

"Iya, kau tidak salah, Ara-sii…" tambah Yoonjo

"Aku akan selalu menjadi malaikat penjaga hubungan kalian." kata Ara

"Lebih baik kau cepat cari pacar sana! Masa kau mau terus menjadi malaikat cintaku dan Yoonjo?" cibir Jihoon ketus

"Kalau begitu carikan namja untukku! Jangan cuma bicara saja!" kata Ara

"Sudah… sudah… dari pada kalian bertengkar, eng… oppa~ belikan aku ice cream~" pinta Yoonjo dengan manjanya

"Jangan melakukan aegyo di saat seperti ini, jadi tidak lucu…" gumam Ara

"Menyebalkan sekali kau ini!" kata Yoonjo

"Ayo beli Ice cream!" kata Jihoon

Pada akhirnya Jihoon tetap berpacaran dengan Yoonjo, dan memperbaiki hubungan pertemanannya dengan Ara.

**-The End-**

**Author says: **Memang susah sih ya, untuk memilih antara cinta atau sahabat? tapi memang sahabat lebih berharga, tapi tetep aja kan kita ga bisa gitu aja mengorbankan perasaan kita. Well, nantikan fanfic author yang berikutnya ya! thanks for read and review! bye~


End file.
